wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silver (Albino NightWing)
Notice: Attempting to tamper with this document will result in the manifestation of ████████████. Please, for your own safety, Stay Away. You may not use this character without permission. >Accessing file.name = Silver >Level 9 clearance or higher required to view this document >Access Granted >Opening file . . . Appearance Silver appears to be an albino 9 (dragon age) year old NightWing. She has a scar on the left side of her face, possibly from a previous battle. Her eyes have been described as "emotionless, crimson jewels" She is often seen carrying a black umbrella everywhere. Personality Before disappearing, she was said to have an extremely serious, and somewhat sadistic personality. She has been described as being "cold, and clever" due to her seemingly emotionless eyes and her ability to make split-second calculations to hit her targets from near-impossible angles. She was only known to show affection towards Outcast (even though her method of showing "affection" is by being sarcastic, rude or snappy, it still counts.) History When Silver was still an egg, she was stolen by Nightshifter. She was raised and trained alongside Outcast, and may or may not have developed feelings for him. Because she is an albino, she is capable of blending in with snowy environments. Nightshifter used this to his advantage and made Silver a stealth operative. Her missions mainly consisted of infiltrating IceWing Kingdoms to either steal information, or to assassinate the strongest IceWings, leaving the kingdom crippled. As time went on, she noticed that what she was doing was wrong and wanted to stop. She mysteriously disappeared one day, probably to start a new life in a different timeline or find her parents. Her current whereabouts are still unknown. Abilities Silver possesses normal NightWing abilities, although her flame sets her apart from the others. Her flame consists of normal NightWing flame combined with an unidentified poison/acid. Anyone burned from her flame suffer from extreme burn wounds that will worsen, then severely injure, if not, kill them over a span of seconds, minutes, hours, or days depending on the age and health of the dragon. Her fire leaves behind a thick cloud of smoke that will damage the lungs of whoever inhales it. She makes little to no sound when moving making her extremely hard to locate if you rely on hearing. She knows how to use every known weapon, but prefers to carry around an umbrella, a heavily modified repeating crossbow slung across her back, and what looks like a single-edged sword with a collapsing blade. She is surprisingly accurate with her crossbow, once being able to shoot a flying SkyWing in between the eyes, killing them. Stats Attack (Unarmed): C Attack (Armed): B Flame: A Defence: D Stamina: B Speed: A Relationships Glaz Not long after leaving the Order of Darkness, Silver heard rumors about a legendary IceWing archer who shot down enemies with incredible accuracy. Feeling like her skills weren't enough, Silver began her search for this IceWing archer. Who knows? Maybe she'll learn some new skills or even make a new friend. Outcast When she was still serving the Order of Darkness, Silver had a crush on him. She believed that it was through fate that she met him. As she slowly began to realize that what she was doing was wrong, she wanted Outcast to know and hoped that they could both be redeemed. Even after leaving the Order of Darkness, Silver hopes that he could still be saved, although she highly doubts that it'll happen. Tests These tests were conducted by Nightshifter. Test #1, The toxic flame test: Silver is commanded to fire one shot at a test subject. The fireball was strong enough to punch a hole through the victim's neck. The tissue around the hole still seemed to be melting away. Further tests required. Test #2A, The weapons test v.I: Silver is given multiple different throwing weapons and was commanded to attack the test subject with them. Not a single weapon clattered to the ground. The weapons were mainly aimed at the victim's brain, eyes, vocal chords, tail, and wings. Test #2B, The weapons test v.II: Silver was given her sword and was commanded to strike the test subject. She landed one blow on the victim's neck, three on both wings, one on the tail cutting it clean off, and one across the eyes. Test #3, the smoke test: Silver was commanded to shoot a fireball of any size into the room and then proceed to leave the room and shut the door behind her. After thirty minutes in the smoke filled room, the test subject collapsed. Autopsy shows that when inhaled, the smoke melted holes through the victim's lungs and trachea. Speed of death may vary depending on the victim's age and health. Further tests required. Test #4, the unarmed test: Silver was commanded to attack the test subject using only her claws. She landed one strike to the eyes, one to both wings of the victim, one to the neck, two to the underbelly, and one to the tail. She was able to tear the victim's wings clean off along with most of the victim's tail. Test #5, the barrage test: Silver was commanded to use her signature attack on the test subject. The amount of fireballs released was enough to reduce the victim into a pile of ash. Further tests required. Test #6. the crossbow test: Silver was given her repeating crossbow and was told to fire the weapon at its highest speed at a target. 20 arrows were dispensed in under four seconds. The shots were surprisingly accurate with most, if not all of them landing in the center of the target. Trivia * No, I did not intend for the only two non-clone members of the Order of Darkness have the colors of the yin yang symbol. * Silver is based off of my extroverted, and somewhat crazier side (the side you see every once in a while on Twitter, Discord, or any other website), but I wouldn't exactly consider her to be a dragonsona. * When I came up with her idea about two years before I found out this wiki existed, she had weak pyrokineses and would light cigarettes with her thumb, which was why her flame was acidic. I removed the smoking and pyrokineses for obvious reasons. Gallery SilverRef.png|Ref by Pokeball (tysm!) IMG 20190909 125824 hdr.jpg|Headshot by Sans (tysm!) SilverXOutcast.jpeg|Shipping aesthetic made by Sby (it's beautiful, I love it! tysm!) Random stuff (1).jpeg|Silver's sword drawn by myself (might change the design later.) Untitled24 20191224210310.png|Headshot by Santa (tysm!) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing)